The Babysitters
by Caelyn-Forever
Summary: Ludwig, Lemmy, and Roy are given the task of babysitting Bowser Jr.! However, babysitting isn't as easy as they thought it would be... One-shot.


**This is an older story I wrote one day out of boredom. That being said, it's not my best work, but I thought it was cute enough to post on here. Enjoy ****J**

"**LUDWIG! LEMMY! ROY!" Bowser yelled, "GET IN HERE!"**

**The three Koopalings rushed to their father.**

"**What is it, King Dad?' Lemmy asked.**

"**While I kidnap the princess, I want you to take care of Jr.. Teach him his ABC's or something" Bowser rasped.**

"**But King Dad!" said Ludwig, "it's not fair! Why do we have to take care of him!?"**

"**Because you three are the oldest!" their father hissed. "If you complain again, then you're grounded! Understand?"**

**The trio nodded and responded, "yes King Dad…"**

**Bowser left and Ludwig, Lemmy, and Roy headed toward Bowser Jr.'s room.**

**When they got in his room, the little Koopa was sitting in his high-chair.**

"**Hi Bowser Jr.!" exclaimed Lemmy.**

**Jr. gave him an odd look, spit out his pacifier, and puked on Lemmy.**

"**He sure loves you, Lemmy," replied Roy with sarcasm.**

**There was a slight noise, and Jr. burst into tears. The trio began to freak out.**

"**Why is he crying!?" shouted Ludwig. "I don't understand! Is he upset? Did he not like Roy's sarcastic comment? Does he want to play or what?"**

"**I think," said Roy, "..I think he used the potty…"**

"**You change his diaper, Ludwig", exclaimed Roy.**

"**No, you do it, Roy!" said Ludwig.**

**The three fought over who would change Jr.'s diaper, until Lemmy was the one who had to do it.**

**He picked up Bowser Jr. and laid him on a table. He wrinkled his nose in disgust.**

"**Go ahead," said Ludwig, "change his stinky diaper."**

**Lemmy closed his eyes and carefully removed the diaper. To his surprise, it was clean. He sighed with relief.**

"**So if he didn't use the bathroom," said Roy, "then he must be hungry."**

**Ludwig grabbed Bowser Jr.'s bottle and said, "here."**

**Jr. eyed the bottle for a moment, grabbed it, and threw it across the room.**

"**He must want real food," Lemmy replied.**

**Ludwig ran to the kitchen and came back with a plate. On the plate was a large steak.**

"**Want some meat?" he asked the baby Koopa, "it's good! If you eat it, you'll grow big and strong!"**

"**Yeah," added Roy, "you might be as big as King Dad!"**

**Unfortunatley, this didn't sound tempting to Bowser Jr..**

**Ludwig took a bite and said, "see? It's delicious! Try some."**

**He held out a fork to Jr., and the young Koopa ate the bite of meat.**

**He chewed on it for a moment, then spit it on Ludwig. Roy laughed. **

"**Haha!" he said, "babies don't like you!"**

**Ludwig sighed. It was true. Babies disliked him. When Morton was a baby, he kept biting Ludwig's arm. When Larry was younger he peed on Ludwig. And when Kamek's cousin's two-year old girl came to visit, she saw Ludwig she ran away screaming.**

"**Do you love your big brother?" he asked Bowser Jr.**

"**No," the baby spat.**

"**Babies can't eat meat!" Lemmy replied, "they can only eat baby food."**

"**You mean they can only eat that crap they call baby food?" hissed Roy.**

**Ludwig nodded, "and you're going to feed him because you haven't done anything!"**

**Roy sighed, "all right. I'll feed the brat."**

**Roy grabbed a spoon and a jar of baby food.**

"**Goomba dipped in barbeque?" he said in disgust as he read the jar, "what kind of flavor is that!?"**

"**King Dad said your favorite baby food was Chocolate Covered Buzzy Beetles," said Lemmy.**

"**Bleck!" Roy said, "I can't believe I ate this stuff!"**

**He opened the jar and looked down into it. The mushy food was the color of barbeque but reeked like the stench of Goombas.**

"**Does Bowser Jr. want some of this crap?" Roy said with enthusiasm.**

**Bowser Jr. nodded and gladly ate every spoonful of baby food in the jar.**

"**I'm glad that's over with," Roy replied, "now what to we do?"**

"**King Dad told us to teach him his ABC's," said Lemmy.**

"**Okay," replied Ludwig as he stood in front of Jr.**

"**A is for Amazy Dazy. B is for Bowser. C is for Chain Chomp. D is for Dry Bones. E is for Egghead. F is for Fire Bro. G is for Goomba. H is for Hammer Bro. I is for your brother Iggy. J is for Jellybeam. K is for Koopa. L is for your awesome brother Ludwig."**

"**It is not!" Lemmy hissed, "L is for your epic brother Lemmy."**

"**L is for Ludwig!"**

"**L is for Lemmy!"**

"**Shut up!" Roy screamed, "let's just say L is for Luigi and move on!"**

"**Fine," said Ludwig, "M is for your brother Morton. N is for Ninji. O is for Octopus. P is for plumber, our worst enemy. Q is for Queen, what your sister thinks she is. R is for…"**

"**R is for Roy!" exclaimed Roy.**

"**S is for Super Mushroom," Ludwig continued, "T is for Twomp. U is for Urchin. V is for Venus Fire Trap. W is for your sister Wendy. X is for X-Naut. Y is for Yoshi. And Z is for Zombie."**

**Bowser Jr. yawned.**

"**I think he's tired," said Lemmy.**

"**How do you get a baby to sleep?" asked Roy.**

"**I dunno," replied Ludwig, "maybe I should get my instruments and play him some soothing classical music."**

"**No!" said Roy, "he'll go deaf if he hears that. Maybe one of us should sing."**

"**Uh…" said Ludwig, "hush little Koopa don't say a word, 'cause if not Mario will turn you into a…turd…?"**

"**That's not a song!" complained Roy."I think it worked anyway," said Ludwig.**

**Bowser Jr. was now fast asleep in his cradle. The trio smiled at their accomplishment.**

"**I've had fun taking care of Jr.," said Roy, "but I hope we never have to do it again!"**


End file.
